Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for calculating basic electricity charges, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for automatically calculating basic electricity charges for partitioned owners using a maximum demand power for each resident household obtained based on electricity usage information for each resident household in an aggregate building and a ratio of ownership shares for each household based on the ownership shares for each resident household.
Description of the Related Art
The existing electricity charges of an aggregate building may be mainly divided into a basic electricity charge and an electricity usage charge. The electricity supply companies may charge the basic electricity charge and the electricity usage charge for the entire aggregate building, and a building management company may calculate the basic electricity charge and the electricity usage charge for each resident household in the aggregate building and impose the calculated charge on users. The electricity usage charge for each resident household may be read by a smart meter installed in each household and the electricity usage charge may be calculated in proportion to the electricity usage for each household. However, in the case of the basic electricity charge, there are various charging methods for each aggregate building. Accordingly, there may be a conflict among resident households due to the unreasonable basic electricity charge for each household. In the case of the domestic basic electricity charge, a maximum demand power which is the largest power among the powers of immediately preceding 12 months including the latest month of reading meter may be applied to an yearly basic electricity charge. For example, the Korea Electric Power Corporation may apply the maximum demand power which is the largest power among the powers of immediately preceding 12 months including the latest month of reading meter, particularly, among June, July, August, December, January, February, and the latest month of reading meter, to the yearly basic electricity charge. Even if the maximum demand power is equal to or less than 30% of the contract demand, the 30% of the contract demand may be applied to the basic electricity charge.
In the same manner, the basic electricity charge for the entire aggregate building may be imposed. However, the basic electricity charge for each resident household in the entire aggregate building may be imposed based on a ratio of ownership shares for each household, or may be imposed by simultaneously applying the ratio of ownership shares and a ratio of electricity usage.
However, when the basic electricity charge is imposed according to the ratio of ownership shares, a household, which has a large ownership shares but has a small amount of electricity usage, may have complaints, whereas it may occur that a resident having small ownership shares should pay a lot of the basic electricity charge although the maximum demand power which can be consumed instantaneously is not so large.